NaLu Week 2016
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a "Nalu Week". Siete días dedicados a esta hermosa pareja, Natsu y Lucy. Disfrútenlo
1. Introducción

_**Hoy; Viernes, 1 de julio del presente año; Yo, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu), daré la siguiente información:**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos sean al "NaLu Week 2016". Toda una semana de historias (oneshot) NaLu, una semana para esta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **La semana de historias empezara el 1 de Julio y terminara el 7 de Julio del presente año.**_

 _ **Los temas a tratar serán los siguientes:**_

 **Day 1:** _Longing (Anhelo)_

 **Day 2:** _Reunion (Reunion)_

 **Day 3:** _Admiration (Admiración)_

 **Day 4:** _Secrets (Secretos)_

 **Day 5:** _Struggle (Lucha)_

 **Day 6:** _Climax (Climax)_

 **Day 7:** _The End (El fin)_

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Las historias son de mi propia autoría._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Estos fueron los temas escogidos y a tratar para esta semana._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Probablemente los temas no tendrán relación alguna. Y si tienen alguna relación yo les estaré avisando conforme las historias._**

* * *

 _ **Palabras de la escritora para los que probablemente estén leyendo esta pequeña introducción:**_

 _ **Esta es la tercera vez que participo en algo así pero sobre todo esta es la primer "NaLu Week" que voy a participar en estos días.**_

 _ **Debo de admitir que estoy nerviosa pero sobre todas las cosas, estoy ansiosa por, al fin, escribir y mostrarles mis historias respecto a los días indicados pero sobre todo de esta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **Y respecto a esta hermosa pareja. Aclaro, me gusta y amo esta pareja y lo que escribiré será por satisfacción, no es para ofender a nadie ni a decir algo contrario.**_

 _ **Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para satisfacerme de al fin estar en una "NaLu Week" y para satisfacerlos en este ámbito.**_

 _ **Sé que les gustara.**_

 _ **Así que sin decir más...**_

 _ **¡A seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **De antemano muchas gracias por seguirme y por comentar cada oneshot de esta Week.**_

* * *

 _ **Atte. : Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 1 de Julio de 2016**_


	2. Day 1: Longing (Anhelo)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 1: Longing (Anhelo)**

* * *

¿Recuerdan todos los cuentos de hadas que siempre solían contarnos de pequeños?

"La princesa siempre se quedaba con el príncipe azul y el dragón era el malvado de la historia. Y normalmente en las historias era el primero en morir"

Alguien se pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si nadie rescatara a la princesa? Y… ¿Qué pasaría si el dragón no es el malo de la historia?

Tal vez este sea un cuento de hadas diferente al que siempre hemos escuchado. ¿Quieren leerlo? Sigan leyendo y descubrirán que este cuento es totalmente diferente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay muchas cosas por las que anhelas, hay muchas cosas por las que nunca te darás por vencido. Ella solo anhelaba una cosa, a un hombre, a su príncipe azul, al príncipe que la sacara de sus pesadillas.

En su corta vida, ella se dio cuenta de lo dura que es la misma vida. Ella nunca lo tuvo fácil, ella siempre se esforzaba por sacar su propia felicidad.

Tal vez solo aparentaba ser una muñequita frágil, la cual en cualquier momento se rompería, solo aparentaba, porque en realidad no lo era.

Se enfrento a la vida para poder conseguir lo que ella quería. Pero... ¿Era realmente lo que todo este tiempo había anhelado?

Lamentablemente no, aun no lo había encontrado. Ella soñaba con su príncipe azul que la salvara y estaba segura que cuando lo encontrara, seria la mujer más feliz. Ella era la princesa que estaba encerrada en la torre más alta. Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, la princesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por un lado el también anhelaba a una mujer que lo amara tal como es. Tal vez era solo un niño cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, estaba solo.

Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, encontró una familia, una familia que el amaba y que protegería. Pero ahi seguía el hueco que no podía completar.

Se dio cuenta que si quería proteger el tenía que ser más fuerte. Y así fue, el se volvió más fuerte para proteger a su familia. Desde joven lo hacía. Pero... ¿Ya había llenado ese hueco en su corazón?

Lamentablemente aun no. El amor nunca llegaría a él. ¿Quién lo iba a querer a él? Alguien quien no tenía nada para dar.

Aunque solo fuera una vez, el anhelaba con tener a la princesa que estaba encerrada en la torre más alta y defenderla, no dejaría que un principito azul se llevara su más grande tesoro. El era Natsu Dragneel, el dragón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los dos anhelaban lo mismo. Ella siendo una princesa buscaba a un príncipe que la sacara de la torre. Y el siendo el dragón de la historia quería alejar a su princesa del príncipe.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, el destino se encargo de enlazar sus destinos. Ningún príncipe quería rescatar a la princesa de la torre. Todos se daban por vencidos. Ella cansada de todo, decidió hacer algo más, conocer al temible dragón que la custodiaba.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel…

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas cosas pasaron y entre la princesa y el dragón surgió una amistad, algo mejor que con el príncipe, una inseparable amistad. Lo que nunca se imaginaron es que de esa amistad surgió un amor.

-Sabes Natsu, a veces pienso que nuestro destino ya estaba enlazado sin que nos diéramos cuenta

Una mujer rubia de larga cabellera, estaba sentada en las piernas de un hombre pelirrosa, ella acariciaba con cariño su muy abultado vientre.

-¿Porque lo dices Lucy?

Este la miro algo curioso, poso sus grandes manos en el abultado vientre. Sentía como ese pequeño ser daba pequeñas patadas. Sintió una gran felicidad que fue imposible borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Porque toda mi vida había anhelado a mi príncipe azul, a un príncipe que me rescatara de la torre en la que estaba encerrada

Sintió como el gruñía molesto, ella soltó una pequeña risita, enlazo su mano con la de él, donde pudo ver un pequeño anillo. Ella tenía el mismo anillo, cada día brillaba con intensidad.

-Pero que bueno que mi fuerte dragón estuvo ahi siempre para mi, el siempre me cuido, el siempre me amo desde el primer momento al igual que yo

Él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió satisfecha ante este tierno acto.

-Que bueno que este dragón no permitió que ese príncipe se acercara a mi princesa, primero lo quemo si ese estúpido te hubiera quitado de mis manos

Este escondió su rostro en el suave cuello de ella, paso lentamente su nariz por este, le gustaba el olor de ella. Y le gustaba que ella suspirara su nombre cuando hace esto.

Se separo un poco y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla, ella había brincado de la impresión.

-Porque yo también anhelaba a mi princesa en mis brazos, poder besarla, amarla, abrazarla cuando quiera y que ella fuera solo para mí como yo solo soy de ella

Ella dio vuelta con cuidado, los ojos de ella brillaban y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un sutil rojo. El no soporto más y beso esos carnosos labios que ella tenía y que él solo podía probar.

Se separaron despues de un rato, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y este soltó una pequeña risita.

-Te amo mi princesa...

-Te amo mi dragón...

Ambos se siguieron abrazando, ambos abrazaron aquel fruto de su amor quien feliz pateaba.

-Y aquí esta mi hermosa princesa

-Pero también será un dragón, Natsu

Ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando del ambiente.

-Bien, será mi princesa dragón...

Volvieron a soltar una pequeña risita, siempre terminaban en eso. Se vieron una última vez y cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de ese cálido ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así es como este cuento de hadas termina aquí. Un cuento de hadas en el que un dragón y una princesa vencieron las barreras. Un cuento en el que el dragón fue el que se robo a la princesa, se enamoraron, tuvieron una hermosa familia y fueron felices por siempre.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 1 de julio de 2016**_


	3. Day 2: Reunion (Reunión)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al segundo tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaracion: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Reunion (Reunión)**

* * *

-¡Prométeme que en un futuro nosotros volveremos a estar juntos!

-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Prometo encontrarte, no importa cuánto me tarde en encontrarte pero prometo que lo hare! ¡Y cuando te encuentre, te quedaras a mi lado por siempre!

-¡Entonces te estaré esperando!

Juntaron sus manos una última vez, compartieron un abrazo y sus labios se unieron por primera y última vez.

-¡Te amo Lucy!

-¡Te amo Natsu!

Todo ocurrió en ese instante, antes de que una luz cegara a todos, antes de que esa luz destruyera a todos antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-...

Ella abrió con pesadez sus ojos pero al momento volvió a cerrarlos, la luz se había colado entre sus cortinas y le había dado directo en la cara. Puso su colcha sobre su cabeza y se hizo bolita.

-¡Aun es muy temprano!

Se quejo y dio unas cuantas patadas a su colchón, era más que obvio que ya no iba a volver a dormir. Se descubrió y se quedo mirando el techo, ese sueño lo había sentido tan real.

-Natsu...

Ese nombre se le hacía conocido, no sabía de dónde pero sabía que para ella era muy importante. Le dolía un poco el pecho al sentir que algo más le faltaba.

-Si tan solo pudiera seguir con ese sueño, realmente sabría quien es el

Suspiro pesadamente, se quedo un rato más acostada hasta que escucho como su molesto despertador sonaba.

Se levanto con pesadez arrastro sus piernas hasta llegar hasta la regadera. Abrió y dejo que el agua corriera hasta que saliera el agua caliente.

-Si tan solo pudiera recordar...

Se frustro una vez más, siempre había tenido esos sueños, sueños en donde había una maga igual a ella, tenía a una gran familia pero sobre todo lo tenía a él. Sabía que esos sueños fueron alguna vez verdaderos, sabía que ella era aquella joven, ambas tenían el mismo nombre pero sobre aquel joven de curioso cabello rosa, no lo sabía, aun no sabía quién era pero cada vez que lo veía en sus sueños la llenaban de calidez.

Tampoco sabía sobre esa curiosa marca de nacimiento que descansaba en su mano, una marca muy extraña de color rosa.

-¿Un hada...?

Muchos de sus amigos le habían dicho lo mismo, sabía que ellos tenían una marca igual pero nunca se la mostraban. De alguna forma siempre salían con la suya al cambiar de tema.

-Realmente me gustaría saber que significan todas estas cosas…

Volvió a suspirar y dejo esos pensamientos de lado. Se quito su ropa y se metió bajo la regadera. Dejaría que el agua se llevara todas esas frustraciones, como siempre había sido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo en donde vivía. Había llegado ahi desde hace 3 años, cuando ella decidió escaparse de su casa. Ella quería cumplir sus sueños pero su padre no la dejaba, así que decidió escapar de casa.

Desde entonces ha vivido una vida tranquila, junto con sus amigos.

-Se me hace tarde...

Apuro un poco el paso y justamente cuando dio vuelta en la esquina vio como una mancha rosa chocaba con ella.

-¡Cuidado!

Escucho como el hablo y la agarro de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Ella se fijo bien en aquel desconocido. Cabello rosa, ojos color jade una cicatriz en la mejilla. Su voz muy grave, esa curiosa bufanda blanca la cual ocultaba a otra cicatriz en el cuello. De todo eso se había dado cuenta.

Sentía la respiración de aquel desconocido. Quería hablar pero sentía como las palabras se habían atorado. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, golpeando su pecho, sentía que algo le pasaba pero no sabía que era.

-Lo siento no me fije...

-No te preocupes...

Aquella voz se le hacía conocida. Siguió viendo aquel pelirrosa, un desconocido que para ella era muy conocido.

Paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, ella con sus manos en el pecho de él mientras que él tenía sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Los dos estaban juntos, demasiado juntos desde el punto de ella.

Ella sonrojada se separo lentamente algo que fue un gran reto, sus manos no se querían separar de él, así como ella sentía que él no quería alejar sus manos de ella.

-Lo siento yo...

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, ¿Porque eres tan rara?

Ella volteo un poco molesta pero no le dijo nada ya que él empezó a reír y al poco rato le contagio. Al poco rato ambos callaron aun con una sonrisa.

-Ya ves eres rara, siempre lo has sido...

-¿Como que siempre?

El un poco apenado negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Se veía que él iba a decir algo más pero decidió quedarse callado.

-Lo siento me confundí, es solo que te me hiciste conocida por eso lo dije

-¿Conocida?

El volteo su mirada al piso, ella lo había notado un poco triste, su corazón golpeo de nuevo su pecho, se sentía culpable de que ella fuera la que provoco aquella mirada.

-Perdón a veces no sé lo que digo, solo pensé que habías recordado…

Lo último lo susurro. Ella volteo un poco apenada, volteo a ver el reloj de mano y soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde para mi trabajo, yo...

-Anda ve, yo no molestare, de todas formas ya me iba...

Ella miro un poco apenada al joven. Esta le tendió la mano y el la acepto un poco dudoso.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia...

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel...

Abrió más los ojos al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven, el mismo nombre con el cual ella había soñado.

-Bien si eso es todo Luce yo me retiro, espero verte algún día...

Soltó la mano de ella y se dio media vuelta. Empezó a caminar mientras se despedía de ella. Ella quedo un rato ahi parada, ¿Que era lo que acaba de pasar? Sabía que se le hacía conocido. Pero no sabía que hacer, simplemente se quedo ahí parada, esperando a que algo pasara, a que ella se moviera pero sus piernas no estaban reaccionando a lo que ella ordenaba.

-Natsu…

Su corazón volvía a golpear con fuerza su pecho, sentía como aquella calidez se iba de nuevo. Veía como él se alejaba y ella se quedaba parada.

 _"-Tu dijiste que te querías unir a Fairy Tail así que sígueme"_

 _"-Eres rara Luigi"_

 _"-Desde ahora somos compañeros"_

 _"-Porque tú eres Lucy, Lucy de Fairy Tail a ti no te queda el papel de señorita"_

 _"-Ya verás que le daremos vuelta al cero"_

 _"-No permitiré que le roben el futuro a Lucy"_

 _"-Vamos a reunir Fairy Tail"_

 _"-¡Lucy!"_

 _"-Te amo Lucy…"_

Y como si fuera un gran golpe ella reacciono, sus pies se empezaron a mover, empezó a caminar por donde él se había ido, empezó a correr, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _"-Lo siento me confundí, es solo que te me hiciste conocida por eso lo dije"_

 _"-Perdón a veces no sé lo que digo, solo pensé que habías recordado…"_

Siguió corriendo hasta ver la espalda de aquel joven, estaba mirando un árbol, se apresuro a llegar abrió sus brazos y lo abrazo por la espalda. Sintió como él había brincado de la impresión, sintió como el volteaba a sus espaldas y se tranquilizaba ante ese sorpresivo ataque aunque quedo un poco impresionado.

-¿Lucy…?

Oculto su rostro en aquella fornida espalda, aspiro lentamente la esencia de él. Una esencia que solo le pertenecía a él.

-Todo este tiempo estuve soñando con alguien y ahora que te encontré no sabía que hacer o que decir pero recordé y me di cuenta que eres tú, eres tu quien todo este tiempo estuve esperando, eres tu quien me prometió que me iba a encontrar

Las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de ella mientras que el agarraba con suavidad una de las manos de ella.

-Te lo prometí, lamento tardar mucho tiempo

-Dijiste que no importaba si te tardabas, tú me encontrarías y cumpliste tu promesa

El dio la vuelta y la atrajo a su cuerpo, con sus brazos se encargo de abrazarla y protegerla. El escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras que ella estaba aun entre su pecho y su cuello.

-Tú nunca rompes tus promesas Natsu…

Sintió como unas cálidas lágrimas caían en su hombro. Sabía que eran de él, volvió apretarla más a su cuerpo.

-Espere tanto tiempo para que pronunciaras mi nombre y para que estuvieras en mis brazos otra vez

Ella sonrió con cariño. Esa promesa se cumplió despues de mucho tiempo. Ellos volvieron a reunirse despues de mucho tiempo. Y esta vez ambos estaban seguros que nadie los separaría si no en un nuevo futuro ellos volverían a reunirse y así seria.

-Te amo Lucy…

-Yo igual te amo Natsu…

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita pero no se separaron, prefirieron dejar que el tiempo corriera mientras ambos disfrutaban de su pequeña reunión.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 2 de julio de 2016**_


	4. Day 3: Admiration (Admiración)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al tercer tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Admiration (Admiración)**

* * *

Muchos admiramos muchas cosas de varias personas. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando admiramos a una sola persona?

¿Que pasa cuando solamente admiramos todos y cada una de las cualidades, defectos y más de una sola persona?

Porque ellos admiraban muchas cosas, admiraban muchas cosas de su familia pero sobre todas las cosas, ellos admiraban lo que tenía el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentaba bajo el árbol donde sus amigos solían pescar. Ella miraba atentamente como ambos estaban concentrados.

Soltó una pequeña risita al ver como su compañero más desastroso de todos, ahi lo veía con una concentración que nadie imaginaba.

El día estaba bueno, no hacia tanto calor y el aire soplaba con suavidad, tanto que sus cabellos los mecía con la misma.

Siguió viendo a su compañero, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Como admiraba a ese cabezón rosa. Su mente empezó a reunir todo lo que ella admiraba de él. Así que sin tardar más saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsa y empezó a escribir.

 _"Lo que más admiro de él era su fuerza y su espíritu de lucha. No importaba la situación en la que se encontraban el siempre lograba salir victorioso._

 _Admiraba esa sonrisa que siempre le daba, esa sonrisa tan grande que siempre te brindaba calidez. Admiraba la luz que él era, aunque él no se sentía así, siempre le digo que él es la luz que ilumina el camino hacia la victoria. Admiraba que alguien como él pudiera soportar a alguien como ella, una niña mimada y como él lo dice, rara._

 _Admiraba el gran corazón que el poseía, quería a todo el mundo, para él todos eran su familia pero sobre todo a ella, ella ocupaba un lugar mucho más grande en su corazón._

 _Porque ella, Lucy Heartfilia, lo admiraba. Admiraba a Natsu Dragneel."_

Ante estas últimas palabras ella se sonrojo levemente, gracias a los sentimientos ya descubiertos por parte de los dos, ambos eran ya una pareja. Aun sentía vergüenza con algunas situaciones.

-Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más admiro de él es su amor, es demasiado grande y me lo demuestra todos los días

Volvía a sentir sus mejillas calientes, miro a sus compañeros que peleaban y soltó una risita, seguro peleaban por el pescado que alguno de los dos pesco. No dejo de verlos hasta que sintió como sus parpados pesaban y quedo dormida con una linda sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Maldito Happy se llevo mi pescado

Miraba algo molesto el cielo, donde su amigo peludo salió volando con lo que el había pescado. Suspiro pesadamente y fijo su vista al árbol de siempre.

Se encontró con su compañera rubia dormida bajo el mismo. Sonrió tiernamente y camino a dirección a ella.

-Ni aun así vas a dejar de ser linda

Soltó una pequeña risita y se sentó a su lado, la movió un poco para que ella recargara su cabeza en el hombro y no estuviera incomoda. Vio como en su regazo había dejado una pequeña libreta y su pluma.

Con la curiosidad que siempre había tenido, la tomo con cuidado, no quería despertar a la chica. Vio la bonita letra de la misma, le gustaba su letra, era hermosa y no como la de él que era un desastre.

-Lo que más admiro de el...

Empezó a leer, todo con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que ella él se sonrojo un poco al leerlo. Sintió como ella se removía lentamente, volteo a verla y vio que se había acomodado más en su hombro.

Alargo su mano para quitar un mechón que tenía en la cara. Tomo con cuidado la pluma y empezó a pensar, el quería ordenar todo lo que su cerebro estaba diciendo.

Así que sin tardar más, empezó a escribir.

 _"Lo que más admiro de ella es su paciencia, la verdad aun no entendía como, el, alguien desastroso y muy travieso, le tuviera una gran paciencia. Admiraba su fuerza, aunque ella diga que no es fuerte el siempre se le hacía saber, ella era fuerte, más fuerte que el podría decir._

 _Admiraba esa sonrisa que únicamente le dedicaba a él. Admiraba la luz que ella era, su luz._

 _Admiraba el corazón de ella, paso por muchas cosas y su corazón nunca se rompió, al contrario se fortaleció. Admiraba como es que ella podía querer a todo el mundo y darles un cachito de su corazón aunque el sabia que el ocupaba un gran cacho en ese corazón._

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas, admiro el amor de ella, es demasiado grande, puede amar muchas cosas pero yo sería el primero de todos esos._

 _Porque él, Natsu Dragneel, la admiraba. Admiraba a Lucy Heartfilia."_

Volvió a soltar una pequeña risa al terminar de escribir. Miro con curiosidad a su compañera, no se había movido del lugar.

-No sabes cuánto te admiro Luce, puedo decir que te admiro más que tu a mi

Le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Paso su brazo por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a la cintura y con la otra la enlazo con la mano libre de ella. Volvió a reír al ver que ella no se había removido ni un poco, era igual que cuando se metía a su cama a dormir, ella ni enterada cuando la abrazaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuánto Lucy…

-Na-Natsu…

Ella susurro su nombre y sonrió levemente. Volvió a sonreír, poso su cabeza en la de ella y se dedico a observar el cielo. Con razón ella se había quedado dormida, el tiempo estaba tan bien.

-Creo que no afectara que me duerma un rato

Cerró los ojos y de inmediato quedo dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ese Natsu y Lucy no me siguieron despues de que robe el pescado…

Una bola de pelos azul voladora se acerco donde anteriormente estaban sus amigos y el antes de que el huyera con el gran pescado. Se había ido desde hace horas y al no ver a sus amigos se preocupo y fue a buscarlos.

Cuando se fijo en el árbol solo soltó una pequeña risita. Ambos seguían dormidos, ella seguía recargada en el hombro de él, mientras que el soltaba pequeños balbuceos y de vez en cuando reafirmaba su abrazo en la cintura de ella.

Pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta que ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, cosa que le pareció demasiado tierna.

-Se gussssstan…

Enrollo su lengua como siempre lo hacía y se fue volando. No quería interrumpir el sueño de sus amigos. Ya más al rato los molestaría por no tardarse tanto, tal vez debería de hacerles una broma o jugar un rato con ellos. No lo sabía pero se divertiría de lo más lindo ese día y los que seguían.

* * *

 _ **Contestare sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Giuly DG: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capitulo del día**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 3 de Julio de 2016**_


	5. Day 4: Secrets (Secretos)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al cuarto tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historia**_ s.

* * *

 **Day 4: Secrets (Secretos)**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lemon. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Secretos, todos en este mundo guardan secretos. Puedes guardar secretos de amigos, familia, pareja. Y hasta uno que otro secreto sucio. Esta historia solo será un poco diferente a los que se han mostrado.

¿Pueden guardar un secreto? ¿Quieren saber cuál es ese secreto? Bien, el secreto empieza de esta manera. Aunque puedo decirlo que este será un pequeño sucio secreto.

Porque este será un pequeño y algo sucio secreto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus labios se juntaban con desesperación, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Ambos sentían que la temperatura del lugar subía con mayor intensidad. No querían parar, no tenían porque parar, solo sabían que querían llegar lo más lejos posible.

Querían hacer lo que para algunos era prohibido pero que para ellos estaba bien. Todo estaba bien, ambos se amaban, ambos tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse, así que ¿Por qué no?

Sus besos tuvieron que parar un poco, necesitaban el oxigeno para poder llenar sus pulmones, necesitaban calmar un poco sus corazones.

-¿Estás segura de esto Lucy?

-Claro que si Natsu, esto no lo haría con nadie más, sola y únicamente contigo…

El la miro con cariño y esta vez, beso sus labios con cariño y ternura. Sus manos pasearon lentamente por las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a la cintura de la misma. Reafirmo su agarre y se separo lentamente, la chica iba a protestar pero cayó al sentir como era besada con cariño en su cuello.

-Na-Natsu…

El sonrió satisfecho de escuchar su nombre. Siguió besando su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja y morderla solo un poco, cosa que ella se retorció un poco y subió sus manos hasta el cabello de él y jalarlo sin hacerle daño.

Le encantaba la sensación de sus labios en su cuello, besaba esa parte muy delicadamente. Sus manos se dirigieron a la bufanda del chico y la empezó a desenredar. Ella también tenía muchas ganas de participar en esto.

-Luce…

Sintió como era separado con lentitud, despues sintió como ella se acercaba a su cuello y lo besa de igual manera que él lo estaba haciendo. Besaba y mordía, se sentía bien la sensación de sus labios en su cuello y más cuando beso aquella cicatriz, la cual, y para fortuna, era demasiado sensible.

De su garganta salió un gruñido, cosa que disfruto ella. Se separo lentamente de él y miro sus ojos, esos ojos jade que siempre le gustaron brillaban con intensidad, un dulce sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del chico y su respiración era muy acelerada. Le sonrió dulcemente y le beso su mejilla.

-Te amo Natsu

-Te amo Lucy…

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Ella empezó a retroceder, seguido de un pelirrosa, sus labios no se querían separar, caminaron hasta que ella sintió algo suave detrás y empezó a caer con lentitud.

Ambos cayeron con lentitud a la cama de ella. El, la cargo un poco para acomodarla, una vez que se acomodaron y pararon el beso se siguieron mirando.

-No permitirá que en cualquier momento estuvieras incomoda, lo que más quiero es que disfrutes pero sobre todo estés cómoda con todo esto…

Ambos se volvieron a besar, sus cuerpos temblaban, estaban tan ansiosos por saber que es lo que pasaría. En esa noche ambos serian uno solo, esa noche sería la mejor de todas.

Las manos de ella empezaron por quitar con lentitud aquella chaqueta, una vez que estuvo fuera, se dedico a observar ese fornido cuerpo. Un poco temerosa, empezó a tocar su pecho, su abdomen y sus brazos. Se acerco un poco y empezó a dar pequeños besos a los ya mencionados.

Este gruñía un poco pero no tardo en tomar el control de la situación, el hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho con su chaqueta, subió lentamente la blusa de ella hasta que logro quitársela. Ella con un poco de vergüenza cubrió sus pechos y para un poco de su desgracia, no traía sujetador.

-Vamos Luce, no te cubras, ya los he visto antes y tocado así que no te deberías de poner roja…

-Pero esta es una situación diferente…

-Pero aun así, eres linda y no dudo que no me gusten…

El separo sus manos con cuidado y las tomo en sus manos, escucho que ella había suspirado. Así que solamente se dedico a dar leves caricias y leves besos. Ella con un poco de vergüenza, empezó a soltar uno que otro gemido, se sentía tan bien que él la estuviera besando.

El no tardo más y una de sus manos bajo hasta la falda de ella. Empezó a bajarla con lentitud hasta dejarla solo en bragas, su mano empezó a subir lentamente por la pierna de ella hasta llegar al centro de ella, donde soltó un gemido mucho más largo.

-Na-Natsu…

Empezó acariciarla con más intensidad, sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a explotar. Ella bajo su mano hasta llegar al pantalón de él, empezó a bajarlo con lentitud hasta ver unos bóxers color negro. Y al igual como él estaba haciendo, ella empezó acariciarlo.

Sintió como él se separaba de sus pechos y como se tensaba con cada caricia que ella le estaba dando.

-Lu-Luce, me vas a matar…

Ella sonrió con lujuria, se levanto un poco hasta acercarse al oído de él.

-Te estás tardando y no es bueno esperar mucho tiempo, yo ya quiero ser tuya

El, de un rápido movimiento, termino por quitar lo restante de ropa que les quedaba para al fin estar pegados piel con piel. El sudor de ambos los hacían pegarse más, el subió hasta llegar al rostro de ella, volvieron a juntar sus labios, se besaron de manera desesperada. Aunque tuvieron que parar un poco cuando sintió que él estaba entrando lentamente en ella.

-Solo relájate un poco Lucy, prometo que no te dolerá y si es así entonces parare…

-No quiero que pares, solo continua…

El volvió a besar sus labios mientras que entraba lentamente en ella, sabía que le dolería, era su primera vez, por lo que trato de entrar lo más delicado posible. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, dejo que los minutos pasaran para que ella se acostumbrara al intruso que ella había dejado entrar.

Sintió como ella le besaba lentamente, esto era una señal de que el ya se debía de mover.

-Empezare despacio…

Empezó a entrar y salir despacio, ella aun soltaba leves quejidos pero que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos. Ella lo estaba disfrutando, así que empezó por entrar un poco más rápido.

Mientras que ella gemía, el gruñía. Se estaba sintiendo tan bien.

-Mírame Lucy…

Quería ver sus ojos, necesitaba verla. Ella con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, sus ojos brillaban cada vez más, sentía que el café de esos ojos se derretiría por todo el calor que hacía.

-Nah-Natsu yo-yo acabare…

-Yo-Yo igual, solo un poco más

Ambos empezaron a sentir como algo se acumulaba en esa parte. Ambos sentían que eso pronto explotaría, ambos sentirían que muy pronto llegarían a un lugar que nunca habían llegado.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser un poco más rápidos. Estaban a punto, el se iba a salir de ella pero sintió como ella no se lo permito y se dejo llevar. Ambos habían terminado, el dentro de ella, ambos se habían juntado.

El se separo de ella, le dolía el cuerpo pero había valido la pena. Se tumbo a un lado y la movió un poco para que estuviera junto a él. Ella cansada poso su cabeza en el pecho de él, ambos trataban de calmar sus corazones.

-¿Te lastime?

Despues de un rato pudieron hablar, el poso una mano en la cintura de ella mientras que la otra arrastraba la colcha para que los pudiera tapar.

-No te preocupes, lo disfrute

El sonrió muy orgulloso ante sus palabras, ella subió sus manos al pecho de él, empezó hacer pequeños círculos en el.

-Solo que hay que mantenerlo en secreto, si Mira o Erza descubren me matan…

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. De repente, una idea traviesa se le ocurrió. Se subió a las piernas de él, sentía la dureza de él en el centro de ella. El un poco impresionado se quedo embobado, nunca se imagino que ella estaría así.

-Entonces aprovechare que nadie descubra nuestro sucio secreto…

Y antes de que le dejara decir algo, le beso y volvió a empezar el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sucios secretos se guardan entre amantes. Sucios secretos que solamente ellos sabrán, o solo por el momento. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no disfrutar de este sucio secreto? Solo recuerden, es secreto y no le deben decir a nadie.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 4 de Julio de 2016**_


	6. Day 5: Struggle (Lucha)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al quinto tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **(Este tema estará relacionado con los dos últimos temas)**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Struggle (Lucha)**

* * *

Quien iba a pensar que en ese día cambiaria todo. Quien se iba a imaginar que todo empezaría.

La guerra se había desatado en todo el continente. Todos peleaban por salvar su ciudad, su continente, el lugar en donde todos vivían, su hogar.

Por donde se viera, había muchos magos peleando por su hogar. Todos lo defendían, y tanto lo era, que muchos daban su vida por hacerlo, vidas que nunca más verían la victoria o la derrota.

Todos los miembros de todos los gremios se dirigían a paso cansado a un gremio muy conocido, Fairy Tail, al único gremio que aun se mantenía en pie.

Muchos se volvían a encontrar y ayudaban con los heridos. Algunos cansados pero todos caminaban con la ilusión, querían descansar aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Debemos llegar rápido, hay muchos heridos, contamos contigo Natsu

Un pelinegro corría con una pelirroja aun inconsciente en su espalda. Mientras que sus dos compañeras y cierto mago de fuego corrían delante de él. Abriendo el paso para que pudieran llegar más rápido.

-Si esa voz tiene razón entonces ya estamos muy cerca, desde aquí puedo oler a los demás, entonces ya no tardaremos en llegar

Pero para su desgracia esta vez no iba a ser así. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar vieron como varios miembros se habían detenido y no dejaban de ver lo que tenían enfrente. Frente a ellos estaba cierto mago oscuro con cierta hada, o para todos los miembros del gremio, con su maestra.

Este la estaba lastimando, mientras que ella lo único que podía hacer era evitar los golpes. Solo uno que otro, ya que si llegaba a lastimarla. Muchos de ellos se impresionaron de que ella pudiera ser lastimada si con anterioridad era un fantasma, mientras los que no eran del gremio se impresionaron de que ella fuera la primera maestra del gremio.

-¡Primera!

Algunos de los miembros del gremio corrieron para ayudarla, entre ellos cierto pelirrosa, quien a parte de mirar al pelinegro de mala manera, cuidaba a su compañera rubia, la mantenía detrás de el.

-¡Ya basta Zeref!

Grito el mencionado, todos se callaron, inmediatamente el pelinegro dejo de golpear para mirar aquel pelirrosa. El ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso entre ellos dos. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de la situación en la que ambos estaban.

-Valla Natsu, creí que estabas en el gremio pero al ver que Mavis era la única aquí así que aproveche

-¡Déjala Zeref!, ¡Esto solamente es entre tú y yo!

-También es con Mavis, no te confundas, Natsu…

Ambos se miraron, se retaban con la mirada. El pelinegro empezó a observar a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de todos los magos, su querida Mavis seguía en el piso jadeando, todo estaba bien hasta llegar con su compañera rubia. Cambio a su mirada seria, estaba impresionado, ella no podía estar ahí.

-¿Anna?, ¿Anna Heartfilia...?

Este la miro, estaba realmente impresionado pero que fue detenido por cierto pelirrosa, quien se puso delante de ella.

-No te permitiré que le hagas daño, ella es Lucy no conozco a ninguna Anna

El pelinegro volvió a ver el pelirrosa. Soltó una gran carcajada, el otro solo lo miro con enojo, hizo sus manos puño, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando escucho como el callaba.

-Quien iba a pensar que el destino de ellas y el de nosotros iba a estar relacionado

-Cállate...

-Anna, Layla y ahora Lucy, las tres mujeres que permitieron que todo esto fuera posible, no puedo creer que las tres fueron unas estúpidas, sacrificaron muchas cosas para al final quedarse sin nada

-¡Cállate!

El pelirrosa corrió hasta golpear al pelinegro, este recibió el golpe pero se veía que no le había afectado. Se paro como si nada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No permitiré que hables así de ella!

El volvió a pararse delante de ella, mientras que ella lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa. Sabía que el había conocido a su antepasada, Anna pero la situación en la que estaban, era un poco difícil de comprender.

-Ya veo, es la mujer que amas, enamorado de una Heartfilia, es una gran sorpresa pero te apuesto a que no le has dicho nada a ella...

-¿Hay algún problema con que yo la ame?

Todos habían quedado callados, su compañera rubia tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero ese no era el momento para que ella estuviera así.

-El amor nunca lo solucionara, no soluciona nada…

El pelirrosa no hablo, empezaba a enfadarse más de lo normal. Primero atacaba a su gremio, despues empezaba a insultarla y ahora quería contar toda la verdad. Quería golpearlo y hasta matarlo pero no podía dejar a su amiga sola, no podía dejar que algo le hiciera a ella.

-E.N.D Es mi demonio más fuerte pero el, alguna vez fue mi querido hermano menor, el murió hace tiempo y poco despues yo lo traje a la vida…

El pelirrosa empezaba a encender su mano cuando el pelinegro aparecio el libro en sus manos. Empezó a sudar frio, no era normal que el mostrara el libro a todos. Este solo sonrió.

-Traje a la vida a mi pequeño hermano, E.N.D o mejor dicho Etherious Natsu Dragneel…

Todos quedaron en silencio e inmediatamente miraron al pelirrosa, quien esta vez no decía nada y se mantenía muy serio.

-Dime que no es verdad Natsu…

Su compañera rubia hablo, estaba desesperada, no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esas cosas. Quería escuchar la respuesta de él, quería escuchar un "Es mentira" y despues le sonriera, quería escuchar "Todo es una broma, no te preocupes" pero aquel silencio tal vez era su respuesta.

-¡Dime que todo esto es mentira, Natsu!

-Lo siento Luce…

Vio los ojos del chico, mostraban arrepentimiento. Ella lo tomo por la bufanda, vio los ojos del chico, el no quería mirarla.

-Por favor Natsu, mírame…

Este la miro, vio a su amiga, ella tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro. Este solamente puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y con otra de sus manos la atrajo a él.

-Esto es demasiado lindo Natsu pero lamentablemente esto no durara siempre

El mostro una sonrisa muy siniestra y cuando menos se lo imaginaron, abrió el libro. Este empezó a brillar, mientras que Natsu empezaba a gritar de dolor. Soltó a su compañera y se tiro al piso de rodillas, sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

-Nat…

-¡Aléjate Lucy!

Vio a su compañero, se veía que estaba sufriendo. Su cuerpo tenía unas raras marcas, sus ojos se veían llorosos y veía que poco a poco estaban perdiendo el brillo.

-¡Por favor aléjate!, ¡Nunca me perdonaría si te hiciera daño!, ¡Vete Lucy, no quiero lastimarte!, ¡No lo quiero hacer!, ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!

Un aura negra empezó absorberlo, sus gritos eran más fuertes. Ella se quería acercar pero su compañero desnudista no la dejo.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Regresa con nosotros!, ¡No dejes que te controlen!, ¡Tu puedes vencerlo!, ¡Tu también eres lo más importante para mí!

Pero lamentablemente esas palabras no le habían llegado. Una vez que todo había acabado, vieron como él se levantaba, el había cambiado. Cuernos, alas, escamas, marcas en todo su cuerpo, hasta su ropa había cambiado, parecía un verdadero demonio.

-Natsu…

Su mirada había cambiado, el no era el chico tonto e infantil que todos conocieron alguna vez. Esta vez el era E.N.D; Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

-Esto será interesante…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 5 de julio de 2016**_


	7. Day 6: Climax (Clímax)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al sexto día del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 6: Climax (Clímax)**

* * *

-Esto será interesante...

No dejaba de mover sus manos, era rara esa sensación que tenia. Sentía demasiado poder en su interior pero aparte sentía algo más, como si alguien más estuviera en su cuerpo. Trataba de controlarlo, trataba de pelear, no sabía que hacer, si dejarlo hacerlo o no.

-Natsu, por favor...

El, ahora demonio, volteo a ver a la rubia. Su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento alguno. Ella solo se estremeció un poco, esa mirada le daba miedo. Pero veía que algo más le pasaba, se veía que él estaba peleando pero no podía hacerlo.

-Etherious Natsu Dragneel...

El nombrado volteo a ver a sus espaldas. Todos callaron al instante que el mago oscuro lo llamo.

-Zeref-niisama...

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así mi pequeño hermano

Este solo sonrió de manera triste. Su mirada se volvió a centrar en todos los del gremio, algo bueno se le estaba ocurriendo. Volteo a ver a su compañera rubia, estaba seguro que disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir, el sufriría mucho por lo que él haría.

-Te tengo una nueva misión Natsu

Este empezó a caminar para estar cerca de su demonio-hermano. Poso una de sus manos en su hombro, este solo volteo a su lado.

-¿Cual es la misión, Zeref-niisama?

-Te ordeno que los mates

Todos dejaron de respirar cuando escucharon la orden. Empezaron a retroceder un poco, mientras la maga celestial se mantenía aun en su lugar. Estaba segura que algo más estaba pasando en la mente de aquel pelirrosa.

-Mátalos Natsu...

-No puedo...

Lo había interrumpido. Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrosa, hasta su propio hermano, había cerrado sus ojos y por un momento pensaron que el había regresado. Se veía cansado, se veía que estaba peleando consigo mismo.

-Lo siento Zeref-niisama pero hay una voz aquí adentro

Una de sus manos las subió a su cabeza.

-Que me está gritando que no lo haga, en especial, me prohíbe lastimarla a ella

Volvió a levantar una de sus manos y señalo a la joven rubia. Este solo brinco de la impresión. Mientras que su amigo desnudista trataba de frenar a su amiga rubia. Quería pelear contra aquel demonio pero era su amigo.

-Me está diciendo que si le hago algo no me lo perdonara como yo no me lo perdonare, así que no podre obedecer esa...

-¡Eres mi demonio más fuerte!, ¡Tú debes de obedecerme!

-Lo siento Zeref-niisama pero no puedo obedecerte, me está diciendo muchas cosas esta voz

El mago oscuro enfureció y en un solo parpadeo tomo a la maga celestial en sus manos.

-Si no lo harás, entonces yo lo hare...

Todos querían atacar pero ninguno se quería mover. No querían hacer algo indebido y que ella saliera herida. Vieron como aquel pelirrosa camino para estar enfrente de ellos dos.

-No le hagas daño

La voz del pelirrosa los interrumpió. Todos voltearon a verlo, su voz había cambiado, su mirada había regresado, el brillo de sus ojos había regresado. Y se notaba mas enojado al ver a su compañera en manos del mago oscuro.

-Déjala Zeref, no dejare que la lastimes, no dejare que le robes el futuro a Lucy

-¡Natsu!

El mago negro miro como la consciencia de su querido hermano estaba regresando. El en una mano volvió aparecer el libro, aun abierto, lo tiro al piso y lo ataco, perforando un poco la portada. Vieron como el pelirrosa caía de rodillas, mientras que había llevado sus manos a su pecho.

-¡Natsu!

-Lu-Lucy…

-¡Natsu!, ¡Por favor, regresa!

Ella sintió como el subió sus manos hasta su cuello. De repente vio como su magia negra aparecía en ellas.

-Lo siento Lucy Heartfilia pero si tú desapareces E.N.D obedecerá mis órdenes

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se movió y prefirió cerrar sus ojos. Pero sintió como era tomada de la cintura y quitaban las manos que antes estaban en su cuello.

-¿Pero que…?

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con el pelirrosa, había mandado a volar al mago oscuro.

-Escúchame bien Lucy, quiero que te vayas de aquí, no podre pelear si tu estas cerca, no podre hacerlo si no te vas y te escondes, no te estoy pidiendo mucho Lucy, así que por favor, solo vete y escóndete, te prometo que despues de toda esta pelea iré por ti…

-¡Como puedes decir eso Natsu!, ¡Somos un equipo!, ¡Yo nunca te abandonaría!

El pelirrosa la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a él, poso su frente con la de ella, suspiro pesadamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Por favor Lucy, hazme caso por una vez y vete no podría soportar que él te hiciera daño, te prometo que despues de la pelea iré a buscarte…

Ella vio sus ojos, el también estaba sufriendo. Suspiro pesadamente y subió una de sus manos a sus mejillas.

-Lo hare pero prométemelo Natsu, sabes cuánto es de valioso una promesa con un mago celestial

-Lo sé y te lo prometo con mi vida Lucy, ahora vete por favor…

Y antes de que se separaran se dieron un último beso. Al separarse, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la vista del pelirrosa se fijo en la otra persona que estaba ahí.

-Gray, te la encargo, protégela…

-Lo hare Natsu, despues quiero que me expliques todo esto

-Así será amigo

Ambos sonrieron, se dieron la mano y se miraron por última vez. Volvió a ver a su compañera y le dio un último beso corto, la soltó y de inmediato ya se había ido a pelear con el mago oscuro. Todos corrían a otro lugar, junto con los heridos, todos sabían que esta pelea sería el fin de todos los problemas que había surgido.

-El estará bien Lucy, no te preocupes…

-Lo sé Gray, solo que no me puedo quitar de encima algo que tengo

Ambos corrieron, veían a sus espaldas como ambos magos peleaban. Sentían como la magia del pelirrosa había incrementado con su recién forma de demonio. Pero el mago oscuro no se quedaba atrás.

-Espera Lucy…

Volteo a sus espaldas para ver a la primera maestra. Se acerco con cuidado a ella, sin dejar de ver como el desastre se hacía mucho más grande.

-Ambas sabemos que esto realmente está mal, Natsu y Zeref se están haciendo mucho daño

-¿Pero cómo podremos ayudarlos…?

-Si eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por él, entonces sígueme, no tenemos mucho tiempo para el final de esta pelea

Estaba dudando un poco, ¿Realmente había un plan para acabar con todo? No lo sabía. Miro a su amigo desnudista, miro a todos sus amigos. Ella debía de hacer algo para al fin acabar con todo. Debía arriesgarse para que al fin hubiera un final.

-Iré, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Por qué no me obedeces Natsu?

Ambos peleaban, ambos ya estaban muy cansados pero todo con ver a uno de los dos derrotados aun no se iba a dar por vencidos.

-Zeref todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal, querías que E.N.D me quitara lo más valioso para mí pero yo nunca obedecería eso, somos personas distintas pero tenemos el mismo cuerpo, yo fui más fuerte porque tengo a alguien, estoy seguro que tu también tuviste a alguien…

Sintió como el poder de su hermano crecía. Se estaba preparando el último ataque. El de igual manera preparo su ataque, este iba a ser el ataque decisivo. La presión del aire aumento, ambos habían disparado su ataque al mismo tiempo.

-Perdóname Lucy pero creo que no podre ir por ti esta vez, romperé nuestra promesa

Por última vez miro a su hermano, tenía la misma mirada que el. Ambos habían estado cegados todo ese tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y puso una sonrisa, estaba feliz de todo lo que había vivido. No se arrepentía de nada, en sus recuerdos empezó a ver a sus amigos, a su gremio, sus luchas, sus enemigos que se volvieron amigos. Empezó a recordar todo hasta cuando la conoció y hasta ese instante en el que ambos juntaron sus labios.

-Perdóname Lucy…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Natsu!

-¡Zeref!

Unos últimos gritos se escucharon en ese desastre antes de que todo se consumiera en una gran nube oscura. Antes de que todo acabara en ese instante.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Contestare sus Reviews**_

 _ **MiyukiFT: Me gusta que te guste, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste este capitulo**_

 _ **Giuly DG: Como puedes reír? Yo estaba llorando.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al último tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 6 de julio de 2016**_


	8. Day 7: The End (El fin)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al séptimo y último tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer en estos días, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para pode escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 7: The End (El fin)**

* * *

El sol brillaba demasiado, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. O bueno, la palabra "tranquilo" nunca existió en el vocabulario de ellos.

-¡Papi!

-¡Tío!

Dos pequeñas niñas corrían por las calles de un pueblo muy conocido. Todos en aquel lugar conocían a esas dos pequeñas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rosa, quien curiosa llevaba una bufanda en su cuello, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello negro y traía una curiosa diadema de orejas con alas.

Todos los días era lo mismo, así que estaban acostumbrados a verlas correr por todos los lados, y al igual que sus padres, crear un gran desastre despues.

-¡Yo te voy a ganar!

-¡Vas a perder como la ultima vez!

Seguían corriendo hasta que vieron a un hombre pelirrosa, con el cabello largo y amarrado y una mujer rubia con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ambos iban caminando. Ambas se vieron y empezaron acelerar su carrera.

Cuando ya estaban muy cerca decidieron brincar.

-¡Ahi vamos!

-¡Aye sir!

Ambas gritaron y el hombre volteo, sonrió y las atrapo en sus brazos, empezó a dar vueltas con ellas hasta marearlas.

-Basta Natsu o vas hacer que regresen todo el desayuno...

La mujer rubia soltó una pequeña risa y empezó acariciar su gran barriga. El hombre la escucho y dejo a las pequeñas en el piso, estaban mareadas de tanta vuelta.

-Ellas empezaron a correr para asustarme pero ni crean que el gran Salamander caerá en esto

-Eres aburrido papi

-Algún día te asustaremos tío

Los tres empezaron a pelear, típica pelea de niños. Despues empezaron a reír y poco despues a jugar. Todo era observado por la atenta maga.

-Valla así que por eso que tardaban mucho en llegar al gremio

-Hola Happy

El nombrado desapareció sus alas para poder aterrizar en los brazos de la maga.

-¿Y ahora que están tratando de hacer?

-No lo sé, las niñas llegaron como siempre con el plan de asustar a Natsu

Ambos vieron como aquel trió seguían discutiendo. Los días oscuros habían acabado, vivían con tranquilidad, todos los días eran divertidos.

No pudo evitar que su mente viajara aquel día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Todo fue cubierto bajo una gran nube negra, no sabían que era lo que había pasado. Fue hasta que cierta dragón slayer del cielo aparecio y desapareció la gran nube.**_

 _ **-¡Natsu!**_

 _ **La maga celestial se acerco corriendo al pelirrosa que se encontraba en el piso. No dudo y poso su cabeza en su regazo, tenía los ojos cerrados. Empezó a verlo, estaba herido, sangraba demasiado y su respiración era más lenta.**_

 _ **-Natsu, por favor abre los ojos**_

 _ **Acaricio el cabello de él, varias lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos. Y sin querer una de sus lágrimas dio en el rostro del pelirrosa. Este abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y con todo ese esfuerzo, pudo sonreír.**_

 _ **-Te di-dije que te fue-fueras Luce...**_

 _ **-Lo siento, no pude soportar dejarte solo, estaba tan preocupada por si hicieras una tontería**_

 _ **Este solo rio, subió con mucha dificultad su mano a la mejilla de la maga. Vio como tomaba mucho aire para poder hablar pero también vio como se le estaba dificultando.**_

 _ **-Por favor, no llores, sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar**_

 _ **-Como quieres que no si tu Natsu, no sé lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante**_

 _ **Volvió acariciar su cabello. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que escucharon como alguien más se acercaba. Voltearon a un lado y vieron que era una primera maestra tratando de soportar a un mago oscuro.**_

 _ **-Primera, Zeref...**_

 _ **La maga fue lo único que dijo, vio como caía como peso muerto el mago oscuro. La primera se veía cansada, mientras que el otro se veía más serio de lo que es.**_

 _ **-Si Zeref muere entonces Natsu se irá con el Lucy**_

 _ **Escucho las palabras de la primera. Y abrazo más el cuerpo de Natsu. Escucho como el mago oscuro suspiro pesadamente, se veía calmado, sus ojos un poco llorosos, parecía como un niño pequeño.**_

 _ **Como el niño pequeño que su amigo es.**_

 _ **-No se puede destruir el libro o Natsu moriría, así que nuestra última opción es que tú, Lucy Heartfilia, puedes salvarlo**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?**_

 _ **-Todo en esta vida es gracias a la magia uno, tu madre Layla te dijo cual era esa magia y si tú crees en esa magia entonces podrás salvarlo**_

 _ **-Pero yo…**_

 _ **Ella estuvo pensando por un momento las palabras que el mago más fuerte de la historia le había dicho, vio como el aun seguía mirándola pero su respiración cada vez era más dolorosa. Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo con solo mantener los ojos aun abiertos. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya.**_

 _ **-¿Y que pasara cuando todo esto pase?**_

 _ **Vio como entre el mago oscuro y la primera se dirigían una mirada. Era una mirada normal así que no se preocupo. Vio como aquel hermano cerro sus ojos y volvió a verla.**_

 _ **-Si eso pasa, el libro de E.N.D pasaría a ser tuyo, yo soy su propietario pero si tú lo haces entonces será tuyo, tienes que hacerlo Lucy Heartfilia, para que a nosotros nos pueda ayudar con la maldición que aun sigue en nuestros cuerpos…**_

 _ **-Por favor hazlo Lucy, no por nosotros, si no por ti y por Natsu…**_

 _ **Volvió callarse, el tiempo se estaba acabando y si no llegaba a una solución, nunca volvería a tener a Natsu.**_

 _ **-Está bien lo hare pero ¿Cómo lo hago?**_

 _ **-No lo sabemos Lucy, solo tu podrás hacerlo…**_

 _ **Dejo de verlos para poder concentrarse en el. Sabia cual era la magia uno pero nunca le dijeron que forma o como era, era difícil. O eso era lo que pensaba.**_

 _ **-La magia uno es el amor, todo viene del amor, espero que esto funcione Natsu…**_

 _ **Cerro sus ojos y sus labios se acercaron a los labios del chico. Sintió como aun respiraba, así que no tardo más y junto sus labios.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tierra llamando a Lucy

La maga volvió a la realidad, frente a ella estaba un pelirrosa quien movía su mano cerca de sus ojos, un pequeño gato volando a un lado y dos pequeñas mirándola curiosa.

-Lo siento, es solo que recordé algo

Soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a llevar sus manos a su gran barriga. Callo de repente y su mirada volvió a cambiar. El pelirrosa se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a su compañero gatuno.

-Happy, lleva a las niñas al gremio, llegaremos en un minuto, Lucy se le antojo algo y la voy a llevar

El mencionado respondió con su típico "Aye" y empezó a volar. Pero sin antes ser detenido por una pequeña pelirrosa.

-Papá ¿Mamá está bien?

Ante la pregunta, se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña, revolvió un poco su cabello y le mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Claro que si princesa, solamente quiero consentir a mamá

Ella le sonrió de igual manera y se fue corriendo detrás de los dos. Una vez que estuvieron lejos el pelirrosa se giro para verla.

-Sabes que eso no te creí Lucy, dime que te pasa…

Ella solo suspiro pesadamente y empezó a caminar a una banca cercana. Estaba cansada de estar parada, este la siguió y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Es solo que recordé aquel día…

-Lucy, piensa en el futuro no en lo que paso en ese día…

-Lo sé pero es que es imposible, tu estas aquí a mi lado, si yo no hubiera hecho eso aquella vez tu no estarías aquí, ni ella, ni nadie estaría a mi lado y me hubiera quedado sola

Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales el pelirrosa las limpio de inmediato. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y la atrajo a su cuerpo sin llegar aplastarla.

-Se que gracias a ti estoy aquí y realmente lo agradezco y sabes que no solamente yo, si no también Zeref y Mavis, sabes que siempre estaremos eternamente agradecidos contigo y no lo dudes nunca me volveré a ir a tu lado a menos de que mueras, es como si tuvieras un contrato conmigo, si tú te vas yo me iré también pero por el momento hay que vivir Lucy

Ante estas palabras sintió como ella mojaba levemente su playera.

-Lo se Natsu…

-Y aunque te lo he dicho todo el tiempo y nunca me cansare de decirlo, te amo Lucy

-Yo igual te amo Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Despues de besarlo vio como aquel libro se materializo frente a ella. Era un libro dorado con letras blancas, el libro cayó en sus manos, esta con miedo decidió no abrirlo. Vio como el brillaba, el había regresado a su antigua apariencia, el volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.**_

 _ **-Es como un contrato con uno de tus espíritus Lucy Heartfilia, no te consumirá nada de tu magia, será igual que cuando estaba conmigo pero ahora tu serás su propietaria…**_

 _ **Escucho las palabras de aquel pelinegro. Sintió como el pelirrosa se revolvía en sus piernas y abrió sus ojos, se sentía bien y ya no dolía respirar. Se levanto lentamente y empezó a observarse, ya no era el demonio que hace rato era.**_

 _ **-¿Qué paso?**_

 _ **-Lucy Heartfilia te salvo…**_

 _ **Vio a un lado suyo, ahí estaba la primera y Zeref. Se olvido de su enojo cuando vio del otro lado a su compañera rubia con un libro en sus manos.**_

 _ **-Ese libro es…**_

 _ **-Este libro es de E.N.D que ahora me pertenece**_

 _ **Abrió más sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazo.**_

 _ **-Gracias Lucy, te amo**_

 _ **Ante estas palabras, ella de igual manera le devolvió el abrazo y le susurro.**_

 _ **-Yo igual te amo Natsu…**_

 _ **El sol brillaba, se sentían los cálidos rayos. La guerra había acabado, todo al fin había cambiado.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el libro Hime?**_

 _ **Despues de todo eso y que pudieran librar a Zeref y Mavis de sus maldiciones. La maga celestial reunió todas las llaves doradas, las invoco frente a todos y todos aparecieron.**_

 _ **-Quiero que guarden este libro en el mundo espiritual**_

 _ **Todos miraron sorprendidos ante la petición de la maga. Ella decidida les tendió el libro quien fue tomado por el líder de los signos del zodiaco.**_

 _ **-¿Estás segura de esto Lucy?**_

 _ **Ella miro a sus espaldas, vio a todo el mundo. Aquel pelirrosa acompañado de su hermano y de la primera.**_

 _ **-Sí, no puedo permitir que alguien malo quiera conseguir el libro y en el mundo espiritual estará en mejor cuidado, nadie puede acceder a ese mundo a menos que sean magos celestiales, el libro lo puede cuidar el rey celestial mientras que estén con ustedes, estoy segura que estará más seguro con ustedes**_

 _ **Les dedico una gran sonrisa mientras sus espíritus miraban. Todos los espíritus se miraron dudosos.**_

 _ **-Está bien Lucy, estará bien cuidado por todos nosotros**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hemos llegado

Ambos magos estaban tomados de las manos, en las cuales había un pequeño anillo brillando en uno de sus dedos, todos los recibieron con un alegre saludo. Había muchos niños jugando en todos lados mientras que los adultos observaban todo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami!, ¡Papi!, ya habían tardado

La pequeña pelirrosa se acerco a ellos, una vez cerca fue cargada por su padre.

-Lo siento Nashi..

-Lo siento princesa pero papá y mamá ya están aquí

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella rio divertida, abrazo a su padre y abrió sus ojos. Vio en la entrada del gremio a sus otros dos tíos favoritos. Bajo corriendo de los brazos de su padre para lanzarse a otros brazos.

-Hola fresita, ¿Cómo estás?

El pelirrosa volteo a sus espaldas para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Mientras vio como otra cosa de color negro corría a los brazos de la mujer rubia que estaba al lado de su hermano.

-Mami, Papi ya habían tardado en llegar, lo bueno que estuve con Nashi y con el tío Natsu y con la tía Lucy y con Happy

-Lo siento Noroi pero tu papá iba hacer algo importante y nos tardamos…

Todos sonreían ante la tierna escena que tenían enfrente. La maga celestial sintió como alguien le daba una pequeña patada en su barriga, bajo su mano y volvió acariciar. El pelirrosa la vio y tomo su mano delicadamente posando su mano en la barriga y sintiendo como volvía a patear.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste un final así?

-Solo creí que existía en los cuentos de hadas…

Fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña pelirrosa que se había acercado. Se acercaron a ellos el hermano y la primera con su pequeña. La primera tomo las manos de Lucy.

-Pero si este es un cuento de hadas Lucy, esto es Fairy Tail es como dije aquella vez

Se subió a una mesa sonriente.

- _Quiero que este gremio sea como una familia que valora la paz. "Amigo" no es solo una palabra. Los amigos son tu corazón. Gente en quien puedes confiar ciegamente. Cuenta conmigo, porque seguro que un día yo contare contigo. Estaré a tu lado en los momentos tristes y difíciles. No estás solo. Las estrellas que brillan en el cielo son símbolos de esperanza. El viento que acaricia tu piel es una premonición del mañana. Empecemos a caminar al son de la canción de las hadas._

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la primera. Se miraron los unos a los otros y alzaron sus manos haciendo la señal que todos conocían. Tantos adultos como niños y como aquel cierto pelinegro que hace tiempo era enemigo del gremio lo hizo, la señal.

Porque este había sido el final de la guerra. Pero seguía siendo el inicio del futuro de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Les contestare.**_

 _ **TheMesias: Me gusta dejarlos con la incógnita ?)**_

 _ **mariasimal11: Acaso me leíste la mente? Es lo que ya tenía en mente**_

 _ **aio hyuuga: me sentí muy especial :"3 muchas gracias por las palabras, sentí bonito cuando las leí**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: Aquí esta, espero que te guste**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia (Anzuzu)**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 7 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
